


Casual

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, pre Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Olivia and Rafael have been casually hooking up. Olivia comes over whilst drunk and accidentally spends the night.





	Casual

Rafael was startled awake by the unusually loud knock on his door. Not that he’d be asleep for much longer anyway, but still. The feeling was similar to being shoved unexpectedly and he did not like it. 

 

He waited, listened for the disappearance of whomever it was, but another knock came, louder, more persistent, and it continued. 

 

“Alright,” he grumbled as he padded barefoot across his living room, toward the door, “I said alright! I’m coming!” 

 

He looked through the peephole and smiled at the sight of one Olivia Benson, jacket thrown over her shoulder, hair slightly out of place, and probably--no, definitely drunk. 

 

“Hey, you.” 

 

She leaned against the doorframe and pressed her face against it as she stared dreamily at him. “Hi, Rafa.” 

 

“Hi, Liv. You okay?” 

 

“Mmmm well,” she scanned him head to toe, chewing on her bottom lip as she blatantly checked him out, “yeah, I’m fine. You’re cute in the middle of the night. Can I come in?” 

 

She was inside before he could answer and he watched her kick off her shoes, toss her jacket on his couch and then move into the kitchen. 

 

“You, uh, you a little drunk, Liv?” He asked, following her and watching her grab a glass from the cupboard to fill it with water. 

 

She chugged about half of it, spilled the other half and turned to him smiling as she wiped droplets off her chin. “A little.” 

 

“Did you have fun?” He asked, walking over to her to take the glass before she dropped it.

 

“Yeah,” she turned her face up to him for a kiss. 

 

He obliged, kissing her softly once, for a little longer once more, and with a little more pizazz the third. 

 

“I really wanted to see you,” she cooed, laying a hand flat on his chest, practically batting her lashes at him as she just about fell back against the counter.

 

“Oh, yeah? What for?” 

 

She shrugged, pushed her weight off the counter and leaned in to kiss his chin, “Um, sexy stuff.” 

 

“Oh, that.” 

 

“Mmhmm,” she replied, flicked his bottom lip with her thumb and then moved toward the living room, pulling her shirt off on the way before tossing it at his face. “I’ll be in your bedroom.” 

 

It must have been thirty seconds, no longer than a minute or too while he rinsed her glass and turned out the lights before confirming the door was locked. Three minutes, tops, and she was already asleep when he found her curled up on his side of the bed, wearing the Harvard shirt he meant to put away but forgot. 

 

She stirred a little, reaching out for him in her sleep when he pulled the covers over her, and mumbled something that sounded like his name. 

 

He smiled and allowed himself a moment of looking at her sleeping form before crawling in beside her.

 

They hadn’t spent a single night together since this started. They hadn’t really talked about it since the first time and even then, it was an exchange of five words or less, both having agreed to keep things casual. Therefore sleeping in the same bed was out of the question. Not that they were actively avoiding it. It had become almost mechanical; show up, get each other off, take off, no muss to fuss. 

 

It worked. 

 

Their jobs were taxing, and demanding, and while it didn’t leave much room for a personal life, it certainly allowed plenty for a little recreational--relief. And what better way to do that than with someone who doesn’t need an explanation or has any qualms about sex that got a little rough sometimes? It was a good setup, a great setup. But for a while now, Rafael had found himself thinking that if things were to one day shift on their own, he would let them. And here things were, changing all on their own. 

 

Olivia snuggled closer, draping and arm and a leg over him; Olivia Benson, a clingy sleeper? He kissed her crown and smiled before closing his eyes; sleep caught him soon thereafter. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Her hangover woke her, or something resembling one. 

 

She really should have quit after the fourth shot, Rollins’ puppy dog eyes while exclaiming for the upteenth time that it was her birthday be damned. But here she was now, sprawled on her bed, one cold leg hanging out of the covers, barely able to keep her eyes open. Except when she focused and her vision adjusted to her surroundings, she realized she wasn’t home, but she wasn’t somewhere strange either, so she didn’t panic. 

 

Slowly, she lifted her head off the pillow and blinked, looking around, her eyes falling upon a tie that was hanging over a nearby chair. 

 

Oh. Now she remembered. Vaguely, but she recalled the general idea. 

 

This was new, though not necessarily bad, she accepted. 

 

Reaching for the other pillow, she pressed her face to it and inhaled him, smiling when she caught sight of a steaming cup and a tall glass of water beside it on the nightstand. There was a yellow sticky note on the glass that said “drink me first” and she rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smirk that came from reading it. 

 

Ignoring it, she reached for the coffee instead and was surprised to find another note underneath it. This one said “your funeral”. She snorted at this and set it down before sitting up and reaching for the water, downing the entire thing in a few gulps. She sighed, feeling more awake than before, grateful for the hydration. 

 

His coffee was always better than any coffee cart and she hummed with the first sip, allowing the hot brew to warm up her insides; she could feel the pieces shift back into place like a jigsaw puzzle. 

 

She turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

 

He was nearly dressed; dark slacks, shoes, undershirt and hair were done; he smiled at her as he pulled his button down on. “Morning.”

 

“Morning. Sorry about last night. I--wasn’t planning on staying.”

 

“It’s okay,” he assured her, “My shirt looks good on you.”

 

She looked down and smiled. “It’s soft.” 

 

He hummed his response, finishing up the last few buttons. 

 

“Do you by any chance have a toothbrush I can use?” 

 

“Put one out for you. Is purple okay?” 

 

She chuckled as she set her coffee down, and then climbed out of bed, giving him an appreciative once over on her way past him. “You look cute in the morning, too.” 

 

She heard him laugh softly before she closed the bathroom door.

 

After relieving herself, she brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face, wincing at her reflection. She wiped the smeared eyeliner away and pinched her cheeks for a little color. 

 

She found Rafael in the kitchen, vest and tie now on, sipping a cup of coffee and listing assignments to Carmen on the phone. 

 

She sat on the counter and watched him pace around, waiting patiently and shooting him a playful wink when she caught his eye.

 

He smiled in return from behind his cup. 

 

“No, move that to next Wednesday, I don’t have the time or patience for Rita Calhoun this week,” he said firmly and Liv offered a bemused look. 

 

He was hot when he was bossy.

 

“Wonderful. Thank you, Carmen.” 

 

He hung up the phone and set it down beside her once he was close enough to step between her legs. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself,” she said, reached out to touch the knot of his tie. “You look sharp.” 

 

“So do you.” He leaned in to kiss her, soft lingering kisses growing more heated every time their lips met. 

 

She felt a hand slide up her bare thigh and heard him put his cup in the sink before the other hand molded itself over her breast. 

 

“I take it you’re okay with me spending the night then?”

 

“I’m very okay with that.”

 

His lips trailed hotly down the side of her neck, pausing to suck lightly at the taut skin over her collar bone. She grunted softly, spreading her legs a little, scooting forward on the counter.

 

“What time do you have to be at the office?” She asked, hands already skimming his vest buttons. 

 

“I should have left five minutes ago.”

 

She pushed at his chest, effectively stopping him halfway to kissing her and reached for his belt. “Well since you’re already late.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

He hooked his hands under her legs and pulled her forward, hearing her gasp when he lifted her off the counter.

 

“Don’t look so surprised!” He said at the look on her face when he set her down on the table. 

 

She laughed and kissed him, “I’m not!” 

 

“I work out!” 

 

“I’m not surprised, shut up,” she assured him, but the laughter kept coming even as she kissed his lips. “Big, strong man,” she mumbled against his neck. 

 

“You know,” he pushed her underwear aside and traced her slit lightly, drawing a pleased little hum, “I know I’m being mocked,” he grabbed hold of the underwear and in two short tugs it snapped.

 

She was no longer laughing.

 

Pulling back to get a look at her, he smiled at the different look of surprise in her eyes and said, “But that’s okay.”

 

“Okay,” she exhaled.

 

He pulled her towards the edge of the table and onto her back. She yelped in surprise before breaking into fits of laughter, “I get it, you’re so strong, Rafa.”

 

“Mmhmm.” He pulled at the bit of underwear keeping intact and it snapped with less effort. Her laughter lulled to a giggle and then stopped altogether when he hooked her legs over his shoulders. “Oh, now I have your attention.”

 

“Just get down there.”

 

His eyebrow quirked at that. She stopped being polite after a certain point, and it amused him that she was there already. 

 

He kissed her inner thigh and heard her inhale as he dragged his tongue along, using his thumbs to gently stroke her, keeping his eyes on the way her stomach rose and fell underneath the worn cottom of his Harvard shirt. She whimpered a little when he spread her open and breathed against her slick center. 

 

Her hands slammed down on the table, searching for something to grip except they couldn’t quite reach the edge and so she settled for his hair. She gripped him hard and he had no choice but to follow her direction. 

 

He lapped at her generously, his tongue flat as he licked up one side, then the other, sucking gently until she was panting, shifting her hips to put his mouth where she wanted it.

 

He rounded her clit, once slowly, and then quick and short. Above him, Olivia cursed and pulled at his hair so hard his scalp was burning, but he continued until she suddenly stilled, climaxing with a quiet moan, and then released his hair, her hips undulating against his mouth as he eased her to stillness.

 

Looking up from between her legs, he caught her drowsy, sated gaze and winked at her. 

 

Her head lolled to the side; she briefly smirked, all pink cheeked, hair fanned out on the table, and Rafael was momentarily breathless. 

 

If she ever asked him, she’d tell him this was the precise moment he decided things were no longer casual. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

She laughed when he pulled her to a sitting position and wrapped her legs around his waist, snaking her arms around his middle to splay her hands over his shoulder blades and sliding them down his back as she explored his mouth with her tongue while he maneuvered his hands between their bodies. 

 

She breathed slowly, their lips grazing as he swiftly slipped inside her.

 

Whatever shadow of a hangover was still lingering was gone for good. 

 

His hips drew back, and then slammed forward against her. She gasped, the force of it taking her by surprise, and she gripped two fistfuls of of his shirt for leverage. 

 

“That okay?” He asked. There was a familiar edge to his voice that made Olivia shiver.

 

She nodded through an involuntary little shudder. “Harder.” 

 

She gripped his shoulder with one hand, the edge of the table with the other as he slammed into her in measured, firm strokes, his fingers digging into her thigh as he held it high upon his hip. 

 

His hair was no longer neatly styled and Olivia spotted the thinnest trail of perspiration along his hairline. She could feel the sweat on her own skin, making his shirt stick to her back.

 

“Don’t go to work today.”

 

“What?” He asked, tiny puffs of hair escaping through the smile he shot her. 

 

Her eyes fluttered shut as he raised her leg a little higher and angled himself just so. The table shifted back, the legs scraping his expensive floor.

 

“Just call in sick or something,” she panted, moving her hand from his arm to the back of his neck, “say you’re working from home, I don’t care-- _ fuck _ . Faster.”

 

He smelled good. Like aftershave and expensive cologne. It overwhelmed every one of her senses and she lost all self awareness, losing herself to the sensations; the delicious friction, the way his belly met hers as she arched against him, his tongue in her mouth--his fingers bruising her thigh the tighter he gripped it.

 

“Okay.” 

 

It was a whisper, almost a non-response, a graze against the shell of her ear as he slid his hand up her thigh and under her ass, pulling her nearly off the table as moved to her accord until she was gasping and whimpering. Her entire body shook as she came, becoming so numb the only thing she could feel was the heat of his skin through the fabric of his shirt as she held him, his muscles tensing and relaxing, his breath in the crook of her neck and the strangled sound upon his own release. 

 

Resting her cheek on his shoulder, she suddenly remembered what brought her to his place so late. 

 

“ _ So, you got a boyfriend _ ?” It was a man she’d only met that night, whose face she wouldn’t bother committing to memory, some friend of Rollins’. She was drunk enough to leave without an explanation, definitely not sober enough to consider perhaps making Rafael Barba her boyfriend should be a longer conversation. 

 

She had the feeling now that conversation was unnecessary.

 


End file.
